Jasper's afterlife
by jediknigh5
Summary: Jasper commits suicide to be reunited with his beloved Maya. But the afterlife isn't quite what he imagined. Rated M for torture and suicide.


Monty got off of guard duty when Jasper came up to him, asked to see him in private. Monty was both worried and relieved. Jasper had avoided him this last month, ever since the tragedy at Mount Weather. Maybe Jasper wanted to reconcile, maybe he wanted to slug him in the face a few times. Either way, at least they were talking.

.

Jasper: I've been seeing you suffer this last month. Bellamy has guilt too, he's becoe a drunk, but not you. You haven't tried to dull the pain. I've been thinking, you deserve to suffer. I deserve to be with Maya. But that one isn't possible, why is that?

Monty: Because I murdered her, and many others.

Jasper: That's correct. Maya is dead, and I'm alive. As long as both of those things are true, I can't be with her. You don't by ay chance know how to raise the dead, do you?

Monty: No.

Jasper: I didn't think so, but I thought I should ask. So it seems there's only one way she and I can be together.

.

Only then did Monty see th gun Jasper had concealed in his shirt. Monty didn't call for help. He wouldn't hurt Monty, even to save his own life, but he was scared.

.

Monty: Are you going to kill me?

Jasper: No. Like I said, you deserve to suffer in this world, I'm going to be reunited with her.

Monty: Please don't hurt yourself. What if the next life isn't Heaven?

Jasper: If there is no afterlife then Maya doesn't exist anymore, soon I won't either. In which case my pain will be over.

Monty: What about Hell. Remember Earth Studies? Those religious people who said that suicide automatically earns you eternity in Hell?

Jasper: I believe it was Thomas Aquinas. He said that suicide is a mortal sin for three reasons. The first is it violates the individual's own natural desire to live. Second, it hurts the community, in that each individual belongs to their community to a certain extant. Finally, life is a gift from God, only he has the right to end a life. On the first front, I as an individual am deciding that the pain of this life is too great, so I choose to leave it. Secondly, I no longer consider the sky people to be my community. They praise you for genocide but give me dirty looks for mourning one of the mountain people. So if it hurts those sky people, good. The last one is much harder to prove or disprove. I belive that, all things considered, God will forgive me. You better hope God forgives my because if suicide is unforgiveable then you are definitely going to Hell. If I get sent there, I'll put in a good word for you.

.

With that Jasper put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. He closed his eyes before his suicide. When Jasper opened his eyes he saw darkness. At first there was noone else was here. Jasper was beginning to regret his decision. Then he saw a figure coming towards him. At first he couldn't see their face clearly, then he saw her. It was Maya. Jasper ran towards her, hugged and kissed her passionately. Then he realized he could physically touch his beloved again. Maya seemed both happy to see him, and sad he was here.

.

Jasper: I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

Maya: You tried. You have no idea how much that meant.

Jasper: We can be together now.

Maya: Yes, forever.

Jasper: And we never have to deal with that world, or it's pain, ever again.

Maya: I wish that were true.

.

Jasper didn't know what she meant. Then the other figures grabbed him. They dragged Jasper away, kicking and screaming. Maya followed. From her face Jasper knew she wanted to help, but she couldn't.

.

Jasper: What's going on?

Maya: You have to pay. That's the justice here. You have to suffer the pain of everyone you've killed, or seriously hurt. But the pain is temporary, I promise. I'll be here with you the whole time. I will never leave you again.

.

Jasper was greatly tortured by these mysterious dark figures. The Grounders who were burned or otherwise killed in their war against Jasper's people. The Mountain men Jasper deliberately helped kill. Jasper felt all of their pain, one by one. But their pain was indeed temporary. Finally Jasper felt another pain. This was the pain Monty felt for being unable to save his friend. But then it was over. They just let Jasper go. Maya stood by the whole time. When it was finally over, they kissed again. Then they saw another person, Clarke. Jasper was very angry to see her face. Then he remembered, if Clarke was here, it meant she was dead.

.

Jasper: How'd you get here?

Clarke: The guard, Emerson. He was the sole survivor from Mount Weather. He found me, chopped off my hand, laughed as I bled to death.

Jasper: Couldn't have happenned to a more deserving person.

Clarke: Maya, I'm sorry.

Maya: I hated you for what you did. But it seems you'll soon face punishment for all of Mount Weather.

.

At first Clarke didn't know what Maya meant. Then the dark figures came for her. They held Clarke down and tortured her with fire, radiation, gunshots. She screamed for mercy, none was coming just yet. Jasper preferred to think he hadn't screamed and cried that badly, but then she had much more pain to look forward to. Wells, Finn, and Clarke's father came. They wanted to comfort Clarke during her torture. Jasper however seemed to enjoy it.

.

Jasper: Anyway we can get some popcorn for this?

Maya: How can you enjoy seeing her suffer like this? She was your friend.

Jasper: She brought it all on herself. How can you feel any sympathy for her?

Maya: I did hate her, but I also felt some pain when I was brought here. I don't enjoy seeing anyone suffer, not even her. Eternity is a long time to hold a grudge.

Jasper: As usual you're the voice of compassion. What should I do?

Maya: Go to her. Be there to comfort Clarke as she is tortured. Her pain will be temporary, but we're all here for eternity.

.

Jasper knew Maya was right, as usual. He knew from experience that it helped to have someone by your side during this. He walked over and told Clarke that the pain was only temporary. That seemed to give Clarke some comfort, knowing there was an end to this.


End file.
